


Injury

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Football, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off when Louis gets hurt in a football match....Harry looks after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> So as i got so many Larry feels today thanks to Nialls charity football match i thought i'd post this one shot i'd written about the time Louis hurts his knee playing football. ENJOY!!

Harry pulled into the first empty parking space he could see and hopped out of his car quickly, pressing the lock button on his fob before shoving the keys into the back pocket of his jeans. Cheers and whistles could be heard overhead before a very loud chant started up that Harry couldn’t make out a single word of. He picked up his speed as he entered the stadium through the back entrance where a security guard was waiting for him. The tall man dressed all in black smiled briefly but didn’t speak as he led Harry down a few winding corridors before stopping at the door marked ‘Medical Assessment’.

Harry had received a phone call half an hour earlier from Louis to say he had been injured in his match and could he come and collect him. Harry had instantly left the music studio, guilty he hadn’t been there supporting Louis at the game in the first place and worrying frantically about him even though the older lad had reassured him he was fine.  
Louis was alone in the room, sitting on the examination table as Harry pushed open the door, closing it behind him as the security guard stayed on the other side. “Are you ok?” he asked, taking in Louis’ stance; his knee bandaged heavily, his face pale and his shoulders hunched over.

“Yeah,” Louis replied quietly, his eyes shutting as Harry brushed his cool hand across his forehead, sweeping his hair off his face which he turned into Harry’s hand as his thumb cupped around his cheek.

“What did the Doctor say?”

“It’ll be fine, just rest it up for a few days, plenty of ice then go see the physiotherapist on Monday to make sure it doesn’t stiffen up and cause problems later on,” Louis explained, soothed by the rhythmic stroke of Harry’s thumb. He brought his hand up to Harry’s chest as the curly haired lad leaned in towards him. “I was sick on the pitch,” Louis stated matter of factly, rubbing Harry’s chest to show it wasn’t anything personal.

“Aww baby,” Harry cooed hugging him tightly. “Let’s go home eh?”

“Yes please,” Louis replied, knowing that his fall and worse of all him throwing up would be all over the internet in the space of a few hours. Groaning at the thought he let Harry help him to his feet.

“Wha?” queried Harry, wondering if Louis was in a lot of pain.

“Just thinking how the press are gonna have a field day with this.” He placed his arm around Harry’s shoulder as Harry’s arm wound around his waist, supporting most of his weight as they made their way back outside. “And our fans,” he added, hearing the football fans cheer and wishing he was back out there on the pitch.

“The only field day the fans are gonna have is to offer you sympathy. Poor Loubear, We can kiss it better, let me be your nursemaid.” He mimicked, laughing at his high pitched effort at sounding like their adoring fans. He opened the passenger side door and helped Louis get in comfortably, pulling the seat belt and leaning over Louis so he could clip it in.

“Will you be my nursemaid?” Louis asked, fluttering his eyelashes up at Harry cutely. Harry cupped Louis’ face in his hands and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“You can bet on it,” he replied, capturing the injured lad’s lips with his once again. “And the first thing I’m gonna do is brush your teeth,” he laughed, earning himself a smack on his arse from Louis as he turned and shut the door gently behind him.

 

****

“Will you bring my pills through please,” Louis whined from the couch as Harry busied himself in the kitchen washing up their two days’ worth of dishes whilst keeping an eye on the omelette he was making for the ‘invalid’.

“Two tics,” he called back, serving up the eggs as he pulled the plug out of the sink while picking up a fork and the bottle of painkillers and swaggering out of the room. Louis was sat comfortable on the large worn brown leather couch, his leg stretched out on the foot stool; two pillows placed underneath to cushion his knee. “Voila,” beamed Harry as he handed everything to Louis.

“Thanks handsome,” he winked, swigging a gulp of his coke as he swallowed two pills before shovelling the eggs onto the fork hungrily, chewing them adorably as he looked up at Harry still standing watching him. “Swha?” he asked through a mouthful of food.

“One; you should really take your pills with a glass of water, it helps your body absorb them,” Harry explained with his best motherly impression. “And two…” he paused, his face turning suggestive. “You look delectable when you eat,” he purred, taking the plate and placing it down on the couch next to Louis before straddling his lap, making sure not to put any weight down on him in case it caused him pain.

“Good enough to eat?” Louis hummed, mesmerised by the dark green eyes that were suddenly filled with hunger of a different kind to the one he himself had been feeling a few moments earlier. He didn’t wait for him to reply before closing the space between them and crashing his lips onto Harry’s. The kiss was eager, fast and hard as all of the day’s events caught up with both boys and they tried to convey in the kiss just how worried, pained, upset, embarrassed, guilty they had been feeling. Harry gingerly lowered his weight onto Louis lap so he could spread out his fingers through his tousled hair, enjoying the silky soft feel of it between his digits. Louis parted his lips as Harry licked over them in permission for entrance, his tongue impatiently joining with the blue eyed boys and he moaned deep from his throat at the contact, never tiring from this feeling.

From the first time they had ever shared a kiss two years ago Harry had craved them from the moment he got up to the moment he fell asleep. They didn’t have to be passion filled ones either; he loved all Louis’ kisses equally. There were quick pecks on the lips before they walked into interviews rooms which calmed his nerves. There were sweaty clumsy ones when they came off stage at concerts that showed just how much they loved their job. There were chaste kisses to his forehead when he was feeling under the weather which made his eyes flutter shut and know he was being looked after. Butterfly kisses to his chest were a particularly favourite of Harry’s as Louis’ eyelashes tickled his bare skin. The kisses they blew at each other over facetime or Skype were his least favourite but keeping him going was the rush of knowing that when they were finally able to meet up that those kisses where his all-time preferred ones. The ones like they were sharing now, ones that used all their emotions and passion, filled with their very souls.

“Mmmm,” Louis hummed, his fingers digging into Harry’s jean clad thighs. Their mouths dancing together in desire, Louis’ tongue dipping deeper into Harry’s hot mouth before pulling out and nipping his bottom lip with his teeth, loving the sight of his boyfriend’s ravished swollen lips. Harry panted as he pressed his lips together missing the friction instantly and grinding his hips into Louis’ lap as he grabbed the back of the older boys head and smashed their lips together once again. The heat that spread through Louis‘ body instantaneously with the grind of Harry’s groin made him forget everything else but the beautiful, taut body on top of him and in a split second howled in pain as he’d grasped Harry’s waist and twisted to fling him down on the couch.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Harry rasped out as he scrambled to his feet and watched as Louis grabbed his knee, his whole body hunched over in excruciating pain. “I’m so sorry,” he cried, kneeling down in front of him with his hands out in front of him, not sure what he should be doing. He could see tears escaping the sides of Louis’ eyes as he slowly rocked back and forth on the couch. 

“S’not your fault,” Louis managed to mumble finally, taking one of Harry’s hands in his and squeezing rather tightly. “Painkillers will kick in soon I’m sure,” he added trying to reassure the younger lad as he looked panic stricken. He eased off the squeezing and straightened his back up to prove to Harry that the pain was going away, even though it still felt like his knee was being twisted in half. “Could you get me some water please?” he asked and Harry immediately jumped to his feet, willing to help his boyfriend in any small way he could. Once Harry had left the room Louis leaned his head back against the cool leather and breathed deeply trying to keep his nausea at bay. He gulped down the cool refreshing liquid once Harry had handed him the glass and felt slightly better as it calmed his queasy stomach. The pain was turning into a dull throb and he half smiled up at Harry as he stood worryingly over him. “Sit down with me Haz,” he patted the sofa next to him and Harry clanked the plate onto the floor and wound his arm around Louis’ shoulders so the older lad could lay his head on his chest. They sat quietly like this for at least ten minutes before the painkillers eventually kicked in and Louis relaxed into the curly haired lad’s arms.

“Sorry,” Harry said again, his words mumbled as his nose nuzzled into Louis’ hair. 

“Seriously it’s not your fault,” placated Louis, his right hand coming up to link his fingers through Harry’s long slim ones that were hanging over his shoulder. “I got too caught up in the moment and forgot about my knee. The only thing I can blame you for is being too darn sexy,” he added, blushing at the way Harry still managed to make him forget everything and everyone in a room. It had happened so many times he’d lost count. The way Harry would look at him or sometimes when he spoke to him, Louis would completely forget where he was and how he was supposed to be acting. There was many a video of him staring adoringly at his gorgeous boyfriend or forgetting what he was saying or even having to physically touch Harry-just because the urge, the need was always so strong.

“Well I’m going to have to try and not be sexy until your knee heals then aren’t I?” he laughed, pecking the top of Louis’ head. “It’s going to be tough, real tough but for you I’ll do my best.” Louis laughed with him and swatted him on the chest playfully.

“Sure lover boy you keep telling yourself that,” he mocked, adjusting his leg slightly on the cushions and picking up the remote control to watch some TV. “Anything you wanna watch?”

“Erm…nah, you go ahead.” Harry just sat watching Louis as he flicked through the channels slowly, his tongue poking out now and again in concentration. Louis was always the same; he was very meticulous and sometimes went through the channel list two or three times before settling on something to watch, and usually ending up back at the channel he first started on. Harry didn’t mind one little bit though, it was just another little quirk of his boyfriends that he adored.   
The finishing titles of You’ve Been Framed played out on the screen and he heard Louis tut before checking the information guide.

“It’s alright there’s another one on,” Louis looked up at him happily and Harry grinned back down at him in adoration.

“So I take it sex is off the cards tonight then,” Harry teased, his eyebrow raising suggestively but his arm wrapping around Louis’ stomach protectively as he relaxed into the couch more and curled his feet up underneath him.

“Hmm,” Louis answered distractedly, turning up the volume as the next episode of the show came on. Harry sighed contentedly as the older lad giggled at the first clumsy pensioner on a pogo stick came onto screen.

“Love you Lou.”

“Love you my Haz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any Kudo's, comments or story ideas welcome :D


End file.
